digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Impmon (Golden Digivice)
Impmon is one of the main Digimons character in " ". |gender=Male |relatives= |fresh=Kiimon |in-training=Yaamon |rookie='Impmon' |champion=IceDevimon |ultimate=SkullSatamon |mega=Beelzemon |mega2=Beelzemon Blast Mode }} Description Impmon is little Rookie Digimon with a impatient, arrogant and jealous personnality. In all the story, Impmon is trying to seduce Renamon, but she says that he is too immature, selfish and additionally small for her. He does not support that Renamon's attention concerns to other one than him, he will put himself in all the possible situations to get it. Attacks *'Infernal Funnel': Summons elementals of flame and ice. *'Badda-Boom': Attacks the opponent with flames of darkness. *'Pillar of Fire': Creates blue and red fire balls in both hands, puts them together then throws the fireball to create a firewall. *'Machine Gun Kick': Strike with small continuous kicks. *'Dark Song': Scream to lure the enemy to death. *'Night of Blizzards': Attack the enemy using a dark blizzard. *'Thunder Ball' (Obtained having absorbed Thundermon's data): Fires spheres of discharged electricity as much as 10 million volts at opponents who are coming to attack it. Other Forms In The Golden Digivice, Impmon raises several forms, in spite of his Rookie form is the one that he sets mostly. Kiimon Kiimon is Impmon's Fresh form. His little purple body makes him very cute. Attacks *'Bubble Blow': Fires bubbles from its mouth. Yaamon Yaamon is Impmon's In-Training form. He was in this form when he met Ice. He takes this form after using his Ultimate form. Attacks *'Rolling Black': Forms a ball of darkness and shoots it at the opponent. IceDevimon IceDevimon is Impmon's Champion form. He takes this for the first time to fight Seasarmon. Attacks *'Frozen Claw': Slashes enemies with his sharp claws. *'Avalanche Claw': Releases a barrage of icicles from his wings. *'Tundra Freeze': Fires a freezing beam from his eyes. *'Thunder Ball' (Obtained having absorbed Thundermon's data): Fires spheres of discharged electricity as much as 10 million volts at opponents who are coming to attack it. SkullSatamon SkullSatamon is Impmon's Ultimate form. In spite of appearances, SkullSatamon is very kind and sociable. Attacks *'Nail Bone': Fires a powerful light from the jewel at the end of its staff, disrupting and obliterating the opponent's data. *'Thunder Ball' (Obtained having absorbed Thundermon's data): Fires spheres of discharged electricity as much as 10 million volts at opponents who are coming to attack it. Beelzemon Beelzemon is Impmon's Mega form. He is more arrogant than Impmon but he is going to obey blindness Renamon if he can obtain something of her. Attacks *'Darkness Claw': Raises a claw overheard and then cuts the opponent to pieces. *'Double Impact': Rapid-fires the Berenjena. *'Thunder Ball' (Obtained having absorbed Thundermon's data): Fires spheres of discharged electricity as much as 10 million volts at opponents who are coming to attack it. Beelzemon Blast Mode Beelzemon Blast Mode is Beelzemon when he accumulate enough power. Attacks *'Corona Blaster': Fires a destructive wave from the Blaster. *'Corona Destroyer': Draws a magic circle before itself, then fires destructive waves toward the center.